


Sheets and Stitches

by ceralynn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheets and Stitches

Will feels the needle enter his newly cleaned cheek and can't help but twitch in response. At least Hannibal had the good sense to patch his chest up first, at least he knew reaction would be inevitable there.

"I need you not to flinch, Will." Hannibal's voice sounds steady as ever. "This will only be more difficult if you're flinching."  
His instinct is to nod but that's counter-intuitive, so Will simply lets out a deep breath in response, a silent indication of his renewed will to stay calm. He shuts his eyes, the needle weaving in and out of his cheek, in and out of his peripheral becoming too much to bear.

"He had the nerve to tell me that he did not find you handsome," Hannibal continues. "And then his first instinct is to try and mar your face. Jealousy if I've ever seen it."

A faint rush of pride floods Will and cuts through the pain, and he feels the distinct tug and release of the stitching being knotted, complete. He opens his eyes slowly, the tenderness he finds in Hannibal's expression almost jarring.

He opens his mouth tentatively at first, then, "And can I speak?"

"If you can do so softly, yes," Hannibal answers. "You should keep your facial expressions down to a minimum as well. If I have to patch you up too many times, you are bound to scar."

Will nods, his hand unconsciously finding the scars on his abdomen his love gave him so many years ago. He remembers the first time Molly noticed them, her concern, the generalities and half-truths he used to give them a professional context concluding in a stoic, respected, "I don't want to talk about it." He remembers dreaming that night of Hannibal's arms around him again, how the warmth of his embrace far outweighed any pain Will could be forced to bear.

Scars were far too beautiful a thing for him to wear one from anyone but Hannibal.

"You should rest," Hannibal spoke again, pulling Will out of his thoughts. "Sleep will aid in the healing process."

"What about..?" Will lets his eyes drift down to the bloody patch along his love's stomach, forces his features not to betray the horror he feels. Hannibal only smiles.

"Don't fret, Will," he says. "This is hardly the first bullet I've had to remove from my body. But it is a less than attractive process, and not the sort of thing I will force you to watch."

Will brings his gaze back up to meet Hannibal's, a strange mix of curiosity and compassion shining in his eyes.

"I want to."

\--

By the end of it, Will can't help but disagree. Hannibal's surgical precision is nothing short of beautiful, even as he's forced into the awkward position of operating on himself.

"It's impressive that you didn't need a mirror for any of that."

Hannibal's face doesn't betray a trace of pain, even as he digs the bullet out with skilled fingers.

"Nothing impressive," he insists, placing the bullet gingerly on the floor beside him. "Perform enough surgeries, this sort of thing becomes second-nature."

Hannibal gets clumsily to his feet and Will joins him.

"Now, I really must insist you get that rest I recommended."

"I agree," Will says, reaching out to take his wrist. "I think you should get some sleep, too."

\--

The bed is surprising well kept, surprisingly soft. Will can only imagine the kind of maintenance and time his love has poured into this place.

When he lays down, he's surprised to find the sheets do not smell of Hannibal, even as the scent of Hannibal lingers off of the man himself beside him. The sheets are simply clean, as though they've been waiting here to take in the scent of both of them.

As if Hannibal's kept them this way.

"Will we be safe here?"

"We will," Hannibal answers. "For as long as we have to be."

Will accepts the answer and moves closer to Hannibal, his scar pressing against his love's side as he drapes an arm across chest, careful of his healing wounds. As Hannibal wraps his arms around him in return, he can't help but regret his question. Hannibal's embrace is the only safety he wants or needs.


End file.
